As shown in FIGS. 1 (a) and (b), a conventional fuse 50 includes a fuse element 51 provided with a pair of connection terminals 51a and a meltable portion 51b located therebetween, and a shape retaining member 52 retaining the shape of the fuse element 51 by covering the exterior of the fuse element 51 while exposing only portions of the pair of connection terminals 51a. The fuse element 51 is formed by punching a flat plate of a conductive material with a press machine.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional vehicle junction box 60 to which such fuses 50 are attached (see Patent Literature 1). The vehicle junction box 60 includes: a board 61 provided with branching circuits to branch and distribute power supply from a battery or an alternator to various loads; connectors 62 and 63 fixed to the board 61 and used to establish connection to the battery and the alternator as well as connection to the various loads; and a fuse attachment unit 64 fixed to the board 61 and configured to prevent supply of an overcurrent to the loads.
The fuse attachment unit 64 includes multiple cavities 65, and a fuse 50 is attached to each cavity 65. Here, a width dimension W3 of each cavity 65 is determined by a width W4 of the fuse 50.